Reasons Why I Like
by Bojangles78
Summary: Set during SOF when they're in school, Fang is bored in a Biology lesson. FAX, surprise, surprise. Its called 'Reasons Why I Like...', hope you like it!
1. Fang

**AN- I know this is pretty (ahem, reaaaally) bad, but I was bored in History and this is the result, hope you like it!**

* * *

Biology, 10B1

The Circulatory System

Also known as the cardiovascular system the heart, blood vessels and blood are the three essential components in...

Forget it. It's not like I'm even part of the same _species_ as the rest of the people in this freaking classroom, I mean, seriously! Only fifty two minutes and 37 seconds left till Maths, another subject I have absolutely no idea about, wonderful.

Hmmm... fifty one minutes and 56 seconds now.

54 seconds...

52 seconds...

_Yawn. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. I could feel Lissa's possessive gaze on my back, boring pink, fluffy holes into it. If only Max was in this class.

_Max._ I sighed.

Reasons Why I Like, no, _Love_ Max, by Fang, age 14 and a bit (although I'm not exactly sure how much of a bit it is), 18th December 2008.

The look she gets on her face when she's brushing Angel's hair, explaining Peter Kay jokes to Gazzy, talking to Nudge about Twilight or describing an explosion on the TV to Iggy.

The look she sometimes gets on her face talking to me.

How peaceful she looks when she sleeps, albeit lightly.

The beautiful smile that lights up her whole face.

The way she seemed to lean into me when I kissed her and completely relax.

How she manages to say as strong looking after everyone every day.

Managing to save us and help get us away from _them_.

The fact that (I think) we can trust each other with anything.

OK, seriously, if you'd seen her learning how to fly that first time so many years ago, you would've fallen in love too.

Her striking eyes- I swear, she reads my mind with them better than Angel.

Flying with her.

Thinking about her.

Writing about her.

OK, this is starting to feel a little a weird, and I'm pretty sure Lissa is watching me. Fabulous. Fine then, one more reason.

Three words. The Valium Incident.

"Excuse me, young man," Man, I _ hate_ it when the teachers talk to me like that.

"Yes, Mrs Hawkins?" I replied, quickly folding up the list and slipping it into my pocket.

"Is everything OK?"

I regarded her for a moment, until a low _boom_ shook the entire school (it still feels weird being in a school without a capital 'S') from its foundations. Within seconds I saw Max's angry face stalking past our classroom, her astounding features leaking fury from every pore.

"Yes," I murmured softly under my breath, "everything's just fine."


	2. Max

**AN- OK, I originally thought this was going to be a One Shot but I had a few reviews asking for an update so here you go :) Hope you liked it, and thank you sparkleglitz01, jaz719, beautiful imperfections, ObSeSsEd-717, jzazy, PassingthroughtheFire and SmartA55 for your reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ta famille ?

J'habite avec mes sœurs et frères dans une maison de Virginia. J'ai deux sœurs, elles s'appellent Ariel et Tiffany-Krystal. Angel, I mean, Ariel a six ans et Tiffany a onze ans. Aussi, j'ai trois frères, ils s'appellent Zephyr, Jeff et Fa-Nick, Zephyr a huit ans et Jeff et Nick a quatorze ans chaque.

Seriously, this is stupid. I mean, I can't exactly write about family holidays as the only 'holiday' I've ever had was when we were put into different cages for a week whilst our regular crates were cleaned, we haven't got the money/time/necessary resources to have any hobbies (you know, taking up the clarinet is not the ideal pastime to have when you're on the run from blood-thirsty Erasers), and, have I ever mentioned the WINGS? No? Well, I certainly haven't mentioned it to Madame Something-Or-Other, and I think she'd get a bit of a shock if I wrote _Fang a les ailes noir et très beau_, you know?

Only 49 minutes and 27 seconds left until I see Fang...I mean, until Maths. I think he's got Biology at the moment, with that stupid _Lissa_. Ugh.

49 minutes and 15 seconds...

Her stupid, shiny red hair dancing all over his desk.

10 seconds...

She's probably drawing some meaningful doodles in his Bio book, or writing sweet love notes in his Planner.

Cow.

My goodness, this lesson is UNBELIEVEABLY boring.

Reasons Why I Have... Un-Brotherly Feelings for Fang, by Max.

His wings...seriously, _Good Morning_.

The way he doesn't have to fill every moment with meaningless chatter.

He always knows the right things to say.

His blog is _incredible_. Man I wish I could write like that.

When he smiles it lights up my whole world.

That time a couple of weeks ago I heard him say my name in his sleep.

The blush that spread across his face when Iggy started laughing at Number 6.

Yes that's right, people: Fang _blushes_.

His strong arms as he picked me up after that first Brain Attack.

Said strong arms as he tore the shell out of my hands at the beach.

He's actually quite a comforting person, believe it or not.

I can trust him with anything.

Yes, anything.

The look he sometimes gets in his eyes when he looks at...me, at least, I think he's looking at me.

"Mademoiselle Ride?" Shoot. I'd not exactly been paying attention for the last few minutes, as the above list demonstrates.

"Oui?" I gulped as I slid the list into my bag.

"Est-ce que tu as une problème?"

Umm…

At that moment, a low rumble shook the classroom: Iggy and Gazzy were up to something.

So much for _'try to blend'_.

* * *

**Did you like it? I just realised that I made an Enormous Mistake on the last chapter by referencing the Valium Incident from MR3 in a book set in MR2, my only excuse is that when I wrote it up it was about 10-30pm and by the time I realised it was about midnight so I really didn't feel like changing it by then, sorry! Just think of it as...poetic license ;)**


	3. Me and My Shadow

**AN- I was originally going to make this the final chapter, but in the end I couldn't resist a cliff-hanger...sorry! Hope you like this chapter, and thank you everyone who reviewed :)**

* * *

Alarms soon started ringing, and everyone rushed out of their seats, as if it was an actual emergency. Please. They would know an emergency if it morphed into an Eraser and tried to kill them, but whatever. We were told to stay in single file and total silence, but it was pretty clear (even to me) that that was never going to happen. Sam quickly made his way over to me, walking way too close for my liking.

"What do you think's happening" he asked, his breath tickling the back of my neck. You may be surprised to learn that this did not make me feel comfortable in the slightest.

"Fire drill?" I answered, although my initial suspicions were confirmed as what can only be described as a stench reached my nostrils.

I needed to find Fang. I mean, Sam was nice and all, I guess, but he was so...clingy, you know? Plus, given my less than positive reactions to lots of people in not an awful lot of space, I was beginning to freak out a little. Being several inches taller than most of the students, it didn't take me long to spot Fang; he was even taller. That stupid Lissa was practically hanging off him, although (I was surprisingly pleased to realise) he seemed to look as peeved with her as I sometimes felt with Sam.

"I'm going to find F-I mean, my brother" I said as I walked away from Sam, only to turn around when I stopped and find him right behind me. It felt like he was _stalking_ me. Maybe he'd been told to by the Headhunter. Or someone from the School. I shuddered and increased my pace, hoping to lose what was beginning to feel like my shadow in the crowd.

No such luck.

"Max," I heard Fang call above the heads of our 'classmates' (Anne's word not mine).

"Over here!" I replied as I made my way towards him. "Where are Jeff and Zephyr?" I asked him, conscious of Sam (and Lissa) stood close by. He pointed over to the Sports Hall, and I was about to head over there to ask them what on Earth they'd been playing at when a whistle pierced the playground and probably the neighbouring _States_. Everyone was suddenly silent.

Forty-five minutes later and he had _finally_ finished. You know, the usual: detentions, double homework, compulsory Physics lessons et cetera et cetera. We sat at our usual table at lunch, not saying very much in the presence of JJ, Sam and _her._ I had decided to wait until we got 'home' anyway.

As it turned out, I couldn't wait until we got home and let them have it as we walked home instead.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten us all kicked out, or worse, _they_ could have heard everything! We could've been heading back to the School right now!" They remained sorrowfully silent, and I was pleased that I had resisted my temporary urge to quote Hermione Granger: 'You could have got us killed, or worse, expelled'- _The Philosopher's Stone_ had been one of the first books I remembered Jeb reading to us back at our _real_ home. I carried on like that (the telling Iggy and Gazzy off, not Hermione Granger quoting, that is) for the rest of our journey until Fang placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to _'Cool it.'_

Later that night, as I was sorting out my books for the next day, Fang glided into my room, silent as ever. I have to admit; I did jump when he knelt down beside me and said "Hey."

I dropped the pile of books I had been holding in my surprise. "Oh, hey."

"You OK?" I presumed he was talking about Iggy and Gazzy; I'd forgiven them once we'd got back, and they'd apologised, but I was still a little annoyed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Not going out with the fabulous Sam tonight then?" I glared at him, and he looked confused.

"I thought you liked him."

"He's alright, I guess, but seriously, he doesn't leave me alone. It's like having my own personal stalker!" Fang chuckled, and I realised that my voice was shaking.

"How about the fantastic Lissa?" Hey, if I had to answer awkward questions then so did he. I was rewarded with a reflection of my own glare, before he flashed a quick smile.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Do you want some help with your books?" He leant down to pick them, and I flushed scarlet when I realised that the list had fallen with them. He picked it up and examined it; confused again.

"Did you write this?" He asked in a most un-Fanglike voice.

I stayed frozen on the spot for a few moments before I remembered that I was supposed to be answering him. I was fighting so hard not to whip out my wings and speed as far away from Virginia and my hormones as I could, but that would have been a little cliché, you know? Well, maybe not, considering how many (or few) Bird-Kid-Romance novels there are floating around. This would only end badly, that I was sure of. Should I tell him?

Or should I fly away?


	4. A Field of Moonlit Gold

**AN-OK, here's the final chapter, hope you like it! And Thank You very much to everyone who's reviewed etc, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

OK, I flew. And he followed me.

I can't say I was particularly surprised, in fact, I'd kind of expected it. After about an hour or so, I saw a nice deserted field, and looked behind me to check Fang was still with me. He was. I motioned towards the field and we both slowed down and landed.

"It was you, wasn't it," he said quietly. I nodded, feeling my face flush crimson.

"So, do you..." I thought I knew where he was going with the question, and nodded again.

"You...you..._love-_"

"YES FANG, I LOVE YOU. Happy now?" I have to admit, I snapped a little, but only because he was getting that annoying smug tone to his voice.

This little outburst shut him up very quickly.

Of course, this meant that he decided to do something else. I would give you three guesses, but you'd get it on the first, possibly the second if you have a dirty mind.

He kissed me. It was awesome.

We stayed in the field for a while, talking a little about the rest of our Flock, school and Anne's house. Then Fang remembered what had brought us out here in the first place, and pulled my list from his pocket and handed it to me. I was confused; I already knew what it said, after all, I was the one who wrote it, and I didn't exactly want it back.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked. He smiled nervously, still lighting up the immediate area, and shoved it into my hands.

It was folded into quarters, so I slowly unfolded it, wondering why he was so insistent that I read my own writing. Then I saw the title.

"Oh." Hey, I've never been the most eloquent person on Earth, and _Smooth_ is not exactly my middle name, not that I have one.

I read it quickly, my heart racing loudly in my chest; I prayed inwardly that Fang had gone momentarily deaf, but the smirk on his face seemed to indicate otherwise.

What happened next was so humiliating I hesitate to recall it in case I die of embarrassment.

I threw my arms around him, and placed my lips eagerly on his mouth. He looked shocked, but still seemed content to return the favour. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

We flew back to Anne's a few minutes later, as it had to be past midnight, and it was a Tuesday; we had first period Chemistry tomorrow, something I would need at least five hours' sleep to stay awake through. My window was still, thankfully, open, and we darted inside as quietly as possible, so that we didn't wake the others.

Although Anne was probably still awake, watching us.

Hmm...

"Well," I whispered. "'Night Fang."

"Night," he murmured into my hair, making blush _again_.

His hands brushed my face gently (which caused me to practically faint with pleasure), and he walked out of my room to the doorway. He had nearly reached his and Iggy's room when he turned to see me still watching him. Oops.

"I love you Max," I saw him mouth, before the door closed quickly behind him.

_I love you too, Fang._

**You two sicken me**, laughed the Voice.


End file.
